1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a method and system for transmitting/receiving a broadcasting service; and, more particularly, to a method and system for transmitting/receiving a 3-dimensional broadcasting service.
2. Description of Related Art
The ATSC-M/H (Advanced Television Systems Committee-Mobile/Handheld) standards have been developed to improve the mobile reception performance of the ATSC that provides a high-definition TV service in a indoor stationary reception environment. The ATSC-M/H provides a mobile multimedia service to a portable terminal by adding a separate system while maintaining the conventional ATSC system and network. Thus, it is possible to simultaneously provide, through one RF signal, a high-definition TV service to a conventional ATSC TV and a mobile multimedia service to an ATSC-M/H dedicated portable terminal. The ATSC-M/H is characterized in that it provides insertion of an extra training sequence for improvement of the mobile reception performance, insertion of an synchronization signal considering an interleaver, improvement of the transmission performance of dual FEC codes, a parade burst transmission scheme similar to time slicing for minimization of the power consumption of a portable terminal, and service-independent channel coding.
The ATSC-M/H constructs an M/H parade with a series of consecutive group numbers and slot numbers for a parade burst transmission scheme. A transmitting terminal transmits one or two ensembles through an M/H parade and transmits bit streams, encoded by the same FEC, for a predetermined time in a burst manner. Thus, an M/H receiver may receive and FEC-decodes only a parade including a necessary service, thus reducing the power consumption.
In the ATSC-M/H, a service is a series of programs and an ensemble is a set of services encoded by the same FEC. Because ensembles can be FEC-encoded at different levels, they are encoded using independent Read-Solomon (RS) frames. In the ATSC-M/H, an RS frame is a basic unit for encapsulating and RS-encoding IP datagrams. The RS frame includes a primary RS frame and a secondary RS frame. Basically, an ATSC-M/H transmitter multiplexes desired multimedia data by IP protocol.
Meanwhile, a 3-dimensional image includes a reference image and various types of 3D additional images (hereinafter referred to as additional images). The two images are converted respectively into left/right images and they are displayed through 3-dimensional display, thereby enabling a viewer to enjoy stereoscopic images. Examples of the additional images include a half vertical (horizontal) right image, a full right image, and a depth image. If the additional image is a half vertical right image, the reference image and the additional image are converted respectively to images with only odd (even) line image data and even (odd) line image data and then left/right field images are simultaneously displayed on a 3-dimensional display at the same location in a scene.
As described above, a 3-dimensional image includes a reference image and an additional image. Therefore, transmission/reception of a reference image and an additional image is necessary to provide a mobile broadcasting service according to the ATSC M/H standards. However, the conventional ATSC standard, i.e., the broadcasting standard based on two-dimensional images transmits/receives only a single image. What is therefore required is a more efficient method for providing a 3-dimensional broadcasting service compatible with a two-dimensional broadcasting service.